


Use Your Words (i wanna hear you scream)

by darthkouhai



Series: shitty porn train [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Voice Kink, it goes from soft to hard to soft again, jooheon is thirsty, needy changkyun, so i guess, this is softer than i originally planned, whiny changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkouhai/pseuds/darthkouhai
Summary: It’s not really a secret that Jooheon thinks their resident maknae is cute - hell, they all do (and some, cough cough Minhyuk, don’t EVER shut up about it), but Jooheon’s affection runs a little deeper (and a little nastier, in all honesty). Not that he’s ever going to admit that to anyone, no fucking way. He can’t have the rest of the members finding out about his feelings, especially Changkyun. They’re bandmates and nothing more, and he refuses to let his horny ass ruin things between him and Changkyun.Shaking his head, Jooheon pushes open the door, but the second Changkyun’s voice filters through the crack, he freezes.





	Use Your Words (i wanna hear you scream)

**Author's Note:**

> since my writers block is EXTREME right now, and im stuck on ideas for my jookyunho fic, I've decided to finish this filth instead of wallow in my own depression lol anyway jooheon is a lowkey daddy in this, just without the actual word (but lets be real, we're all thinking It anyway). always make sure 2 use lube kids. and a condom. 
> 
> enjoy some whiny changkyun and thirsty jooheon
> 
> ((talk to me @ sweet-jae.tumblr.com or on twitter @ preachcyj!))

_What a guy_ , Jooheon huffs, footsteps loud in the quiet hallway. The company building is mostly empty by now, save for the few extra-hardworking artists - including the very one he was sent here to fetch. _“Go bring Changkyunnie home_ ,” Kihyun had sighed at him with the kind of worried-exasperation only Kihyun can pull off, “ _it’s late and I don’t want him walking back by himself._ ”

It’s not like Changkyun can’t take care of himself, but Jooheon understood where the vocalist was coming from. To them, Changkyun is the youngest in the group, their (read: _Kihyun’s…_ and occasionally Minhyuk’s too) baby, and they have a duty as his hyungs to take care of him. Even if it goes a little overboard sometimes.

Like now. Changkyun didn’t even have to walk home - he could just as easily call the manager to drive him back to the dorm, but Kihyun _insisted_ that Jooheon go get him. Don’t get him wrong, Jooheon doesn’t mind taking the walk from the dorm to fetch their maknae, he _really_ doesn’t. In fact, he’s done this same thing on multiple occasions (and, not always with Kihyun’s insistance)... but he’s not sure sending _him_ this time is the right decision, considering the fact that Changkyun is avoiding him right now.

Over the last few weeks, Jooheon’s noticed their maknae starting to get a little agitated - mainly, whenever Jooheon is involved. The rapper refuses to look him in the eyes and can barely seem to stand being in the same room as him, let alone hold a proper conversation. Every time they’ve spoken, Changkyun’s words have been stuttered and clipped, always fidgeting nervously with his hands and looking around anxiously (Jooheon would have called it cute, had Changkyun not been so blatantly uncomfortable) Jooheon’s not sure what he did - even after running it over in his head again and again, he can’t find anything wrong.

It stung a little, for his best friend to suddenly start to avoid him like this, but it was also _really_ fucking irritating. He knows Changkyun is pretty reserved about these kinds of things, but Jooheon had at least a _little_ hope that the maknae would have told him if something was wrong ( _guess not_ ).

With his mood a little soured, Jooheon makes his way around the rooms until he finds Changkyun, stopping in front of the door with a sigh. Through the window, Jooheon can see Changkyun’s head bobbing along to an unheard beat, the pencil in between his fingers tapping against his notebook. Jooheon’s hand pauses on the doorknob. Changkyun’s eyes are closed, hair ruffled messily, but his expression is peacefully soft - he looks so beautiful that Jooheon kind of doesn’t want to disturb him.

It’s not really a secret that Jooheon thinks their resident maknae is cute - hell, they _all_ do (and some, cough cough  _Minhyuk_ , don’t EVER shut up about it), but Jooheon’s affection runs a little _deeper_ (and a little nastier, in all honesty). Not that he’s ever going to admit that to anyone, no fucking way. He can’t have the rest of the members finding out about his feelings, _especially_ Changkyun. They’re _bandmates_ and nothing more, and he refuses to let his horny ass ruin things between him and Changkyun.

 

Shaking his head, Jooheon pushes open the door, but the second Changkyun’s voice filters through the crack, he freezes.

Jooheon literally has to _stop_ himself from groaning out loud, eyes slipping shut as Changkyun’s deep voice filters through the partially open door. He’s always had an abnormal fascination with the maknae’s voice - a little nasally, but deep and soft, dipping lower every few words. It’s a deadly combination but the very reason why his voice is one of Jooheon’s favourite things (and one that that plagues Jooheon’s many sleepless nights).

He opens his eyes just in time to see Changkyun’s head tip back against his chair, the slim column of his throat exposed with the movement. Changkyun adam’s apple bobs with every smooth word that passes his lips, the sharp line of his jaw emphasized under the light. The line of his throat looks as smooth and delicate as always, and Jooheon has the urge to run his lips down it, to see what his pretty tanned skin would look like with his marks on it-

Jooheon has to tear his eyes away and clear his throat as his blood rushes south, pushing the heated ( _explicit_ ) thoughts about his _bandmate_ to the back of his mind. Now is _definitely_ not the time for him to pop a boner, especially not while Changkyun still refuses to be near him. Jooheon pushes the door open further, but even as he walks in Changkyun doesn’t notice him, too engrossed in his lyrics.

“Changkyunnie?”  Even after swallowing the lump in his throat, Jooheon’s voice sounds way too hoarse for his liking.

“ _S_ _hit,_ ” Changkyun visibly jumps in his chair, knee banging against the bottom of the desk as he yelps. He whips his head around quickly, brown eyes wide with shock, “H-Hyung?”

Jooheon smiles at the startled expression on the dark-haired boy’s face. _Cute,_ he snickers, kicking the door closed behind them. The studio room is smaller than the one Jooheon uses, looking a little barron with only a desk, a keyboard, a stool, and Changkyun chair, but he knows Changkyun prefers the comfort of smaller spaces. Jooheon takes another step forward and his smile drops when Changkyun’s shoulders tense, “What are you doing here so late, kid? Hyunwoo-hyung told you to come back an hour ago.”

Changkyun shrugs in response, spinning around in his chair to face Jooheon but not looking at him. He fiddles with the notebook in his lap as he talks, “I was… um, writing…”

Changkyun’s fingers tap anxiously against the shell of his notebook; he still refuses to look up from his lap. He can’t take it anymore. Changkyun can barely look him in the eye, let alone hold a conversation with him for more than a minute.

“Okay, listen,” Jooheon scoffs firmly, stepping in front of Changkyun, “What’s your problem?” His voice comes out harsher than he meant for it to be, but at the moment, his annoyance overpowers everything else. “What did I do?”

Changkyun’s head snaps up and he _finally_ looks at Jooheon (for the first time in almost a week, _hooray_ ). “What? W-What are you talking about?”

The kid has the audacity to look confused, but Jooheon _knows_ that Changkyun knows exactly what he’s doing. _It’s gone on long enough_. “Look, if you have a problem with me, say it to my face, Changkyun,” he says, frowning down at the maknae, “avoiding it ain’t gonna solve anything.”

“Jooheon- I’m not,” Changkyun stumbles over his words, suddenly pushing himself out of the chair, trying to move around Jooheon, “can we do this another time? As you said, the hyungs are waiting- _hey_!” 

Jooheon snagged his wrist before Changkyun could get to the door, spinning him around roughly. Changkyun’s notebook falls to the ground with a slap but Jooheon pays it no heed, “Stop running away all the time!”

Changkyun rips his wrist from Jooheon’s grip, pursing his lips and fisting at the sleeves of his sweater, “I’m not running away, _you_ said-”

“That’s running away, Lim Changkyun! You don’t get it, do you? You can’t run away from all your problems.” Jooheon can’t stop himself from snapping at him, “If you’re mad at me, just fucking tell me!”

 

“No, hyung, _you_ don’t get it,” Changkyun spits immediately, his face heating up with angry embarrassment, “I-I’m not mad at _you_!”

Jooheon’s eyebrows furrow when the boy’s frustrated voice flounders off. “What do you mean, Changkyun?” He asks softly, reaching out for Changkyun’s twitching hands, only to be slapped away harshly.

“Don’t,” Changkyun voice wavers with anxiety, eyes fluttering around the room as if he were looking for an escape. Jooheon can see his fingers twitching around the bunched up fabric in his hands, and his chest tightens uncomfortably, “Y-You can’t… I…”

Pushing away the guilt pulling at his heart, Jooheon steps closer and crowds Changkyun against the wall. He feels bad for cornering the maknae like this, but Jooheon _knows_ this is the only way he’ll get Changkyun to spill whatever it is that’s bothering him. “What, Changkyun,” he pries, trying to ignore the pretty flush that rises up the young rapper’s neck, “Why are you avoiding me, huh? What’s wrong?” Jooheon’s hands find a place beside Changkyun’s shoulders, trapping him in. The boy’s brown eyes are a little red, watery, but his jaw is clenched. “Changkyun-”

“Because the feelings won’t go away!” Jooheon flinches at his sudden outburst, eyes widening in shock, but Changkyun keeps going before he can open his mouth. With frustrated tears starting to well in the corners of his eyes, Changkyun wavering voice raises, “Because i-if you keep treating me like y-you do… I-I’ll only w-want _more!_ ”

 _Does he…?_ Jooheon can feel his heartbeat quicken did Changkyun… like him? “‘Kyun-”

“I _know_ ,” Changkyun says, his tone quieted and resigned, the anger seems to have left his body, and now he’s looking up at Jooheon with guilt, _shame_ , swimming in his eyes, “I know it’s _wrong_ , okay! We’re bandmates, and nothing more,” his voice cracks, deep-seeded insecurity bleeding through his words. “I didn’t… I didn’t want you to find out, hyung, I know you don’t… I didn’t want you to hate me…”

 

Jooheon let’s out a heavy sigh, a weird sense of relief washing over him. _This kid_ , he shakes his head, ignoring Changkyun flinch as he reaches over once again. His hands land on Changkyun heated cheeks this time, thumbing away the streaks of tears under the boy’s brown eyes. “Oh, Changkyun,” he says around an airy laugh, pulling the maknae closer.

“J-Jooheon?” Changkyun visibly gulps and his tongue dips out to swipe over his bottom lip. Jooheon’s eyes follow the action, wanting nothing more than to follow the trail with his own lips. “Hyung, what are you doing?”

Jooheon doesn’t answer immediately but he ducks his head down just enough to rest his forehead against Changkyuns, looking into the younger man’s droopy, brown eyes. “You,” he mutters, feeling his heart race in his chest, “You’re so _stupid_.”

Changkyun looks affronted by the insult, face falling once again, but Jooheon swoops down to kiss him before he can speak. With a squeal, the brunet tries to back up, head smacking gently against the wall but Jooheon doesn’t let up, fingers tangling into Changkyun messy hair to pull him closer. Changkyun makes a softer noise against Jooheon’s lips as the older man licks into his mouth, all but _melting_ against Jooheon’s body.

“Do you really not see the way I look at you?” Jooheon scoffs once he pulls back, breathing hotly against Changkyun’s lips, “ _God_ , even the fans noticed.”

“W-What do you-” Changkyun reply is muffled as Jooheon kisses him again. Jooheon bites at his bottom lip, pulling a needy moan from Changkyun’s throat - the sound goes straight to his dick, feeling himself get hard once again.

There’s a string of saliva connecting their lips once Jooheon pulls away, but one look at the bleary look of pleasure on Changkyun’s face has _him_ biting back a moan. “You’re so beautiful, Kyun,” Jooheon breathes into the younger man’s ear, kissing the skin just below it, “I can barely control myself around you, baby. When you’re just waking up, looking so soft and sleepy, when you walk around the just dorm in that big hoodie, and _especially_ when you’re performing - fuck, Changkyun, you don’t even know.”

He bites down Changkyun’s slim neck, trying not to leave marks (no matter how tempting it is to mark his smooth skin), smirking at every moan that falls past his lips. _So sensitive,_ he hums, latching his lips over Changkyun’s pulse point and watching the maknae fall apart under his mouth (the thought leaves pride swelling in jooheon’s chest, they’ve barely started and Changkyun is already like this; because of _him_ ).

“Hyung,” Changkyun groans into the open air, his voice climbing higher than normal. His hand flies up to his mouth to muffle the noise, whimpering in shame.

Jooheon pulls back, eyes fluttering over the soft, red mark on Changkyun’s neck before glancing up at his face. He gently runs his thumb under one of Changkyun’s squeezed-shut eyes. “You don’t have to be embarrassed,” Jooheon hums, wrapping his free arm around Changkyun’s waist to pull them closer, chest-to-chest, hip-to-hip. He pushes one of his legs between Changkyun’s, smirking when he feels the brunet’s erection, “I wanna hear you, ‘kyunnie. Hyung wants to hear what kinds of pretty sounds your mouth can make. Will you let me, baby? Do you want _more_?”

Changkyun presses into the touch, unconsciously grinding himself down onto Jooheon’s thigh as he nods. “Please, hyung,” he begs, fingers shaking with something _other_ than nervousness as they find purchase on Jooheon’s shirt, “I w-want more, want _you_.”

And who is he to deny Changkyun what he wants (especially looking like _that_ ; pliant under Jooheon’s hands and flushed so pretty)? Jooheon wastes no time in sliding his hands up Changkyun sweater, running his cold fingers softly over a heated stomach, feeling the muscles contract under his touch. The pitch of Changkyun’s moans raise the higher up on his chest Jooheon trails, and the sound is so tempting that Jooheon wants to swallow every moan, every whimper, every groan that leaves Changkyun mouth at the same time that he wants to make him scream his name.

“So pretty,” he coos, pushing up Changkyun sweater so he can kiss up and down his abdomen. He hears the brunet’s head hit the wall with a soft _thump_ , followed by a choked groan when Jooheon sucks a mark just below his belly button. “You like that, baby?” He smirks, looking up at Changkyun.

Jooheon sees the maknae’s eyes follow his hands as they ghost over his skin, pulling away when Changkyun arches up to chase his touch. His fingers play with the hem of Changkyun’s sweats, holding Changkyun’s gaze as he asks, “What do you want?”

The brunet nods but Jooheon shakes his head with a playful tut, pouting up at Changkyun with his signature “aegyo-face”, “Use your words, baby.”

“I-I want....” Changkyun squirms uncomfortably, licking his lips. “I want you to touch me,” he says quickly, when Jooheon feins to pull away.

 

“That’s a good boy.” Jooheon palms over the bulge in his sweats and Changkyun’s knees shake weakly. They fall into this easily, Jooheon thinks, looking up at Changkyun’s expression of pleasure and his bite-bitten lips, listening to his muffled noises get louder the more Jooheon touches him. He thinks about how willing Changkyun is, how much he seems to trust Jooheon now that everything is out in the open, enough to let himself fall vulnerable in front of his best friend.

It’s still not fully processed - that Changkyun likes _him_ , that _that_ is the reason he’s been avoiding Jooheon the whole time (the whole thing could have been avoided if Changkyun wasn’t so stubborn, but Jooheon _understands_ ). It makes his stomach tumble and his heart flutter (but more than anything, right now it’s making his cock twitch).

“You know I love you, right, Changkyun?” Jooheon blurts, tugging Changkyun’s sweats down his thighs (Jooheon makes a note to explore those pretty thighs later, when they have more time), “for a long time. I was scared too - of you finding out, hating me.” He paused to mouth over Changkyun’s dick through his underwear, “but _god_ , this is better than anything I could ever imagine.”

He sees Changkyun’s teeth dig into his knuckles when Jooheon finally, _finally_ , pulls his now-damp underwear to follow his sweats. Changkyun dick curves towards his stomach, the tip flushed red and precum balling at the slit - Jooheon has never wanted to put something in his mouth so badly, wants to suck it to the back of his throat and let Changkyun fuck his mouth, cum down his throat… but he can save that for another time.

“You’re so pretty, ‘kyunnie,” Jooheon praises, watching the boy’s dick twitch against his stomach. His fingers wrap around the base, thumb swiping over the slit - Changkyun whines, bucking up into his touch. Jooheon brings himself closer, breath ghosting over the head of his dick before sucking it into his mouth quickly, teeth scraping faintly over the sensitive skin. Changkyun cries out loudly this time, bucking up harder into Jooheon’s mouth but Jooheon let’s him, sucking Changkyun’s cock back as far as it could reach.

His precum is sour on Jooheon’s tongue, and he’s heavy in his mouth, but Jooheon likes the taste, likes the feeling of pulling his stoic dongsaeng apart with just his mouth (his dick gets impossibly harder at that thought). Jooheon moans around his cock, feeling the full-bodied shudder run through Changkyun.

“ _J-Jooheon_ ,” Changkyun groans his name, back arching against the wall as the elder presses his hips down, hollowing his cheeks and swallowing around his cock. His free hand flies down to tangle in Jooheon’s hair soon after, pulling at the strands, “I… I wanna cum- _ah, hyung_!”

Jooheon sucks at the tip of Changkyun dick, fingers wrapping tightly at the base to stop him from cumming. He pulls back, watching Changkyun’s cock flush darker, lips shining with precum and spit. There are tears slipping down the brunet's cheeks again when Jooheon looks up, and Changkyun’s knuckle has turned red from the pressure of his teeth. Jooheon shushes him, kissing Changkyun’s bare thigh, “you don’t want to get too tired before we even get to the fun part, do you?”

He chuckles as Changkyun shakes his head frantically, chest heaving with heavy breaths. “N-No, hyung…”

“Thought so,” with a soft smirk, Jooheon pats the sides of Changkyun’s thighs gently, swiping his hands over the his ass, “Will you turn over for me, baby?”

Changkyun complies easily, moving himself with his shaky legs so he faced the wall, fingers twitching against the plaster. Another wave of arousal washes over Jooheon at the brunet’s willing obedience, “Good boy, Changkyunnie, but I’m gonna move you now.”

 

Jooheon wraps himself around Changkyun swiftly, arms curling around his waist underneath the sweater. He pulls the maknae back carefully, letting him step out of his clothes as mouths at Changkyun’s neck again. Jooheon hears the younger boy’s muffled whimper when he pushes him over to the desk, bending him over the table.

Jooheon’s eyes flutter at the sight of Changkyun’s ass. “So pretty,” he says again, trailing light fingers over the skin of his ass, running them down to press against his puckered hole, before disappearing under him to tease Changkyun’s cock. Changkyun’s nails scrape against the desk and Jooheon grins. “You’re gonna feel so good, ‘kyunnie.” 

He pushes Changkyun’s sweater up again, this time latching his lips to the skin of his back. Jooheon sucks marks down his spine, ruthless with his marking (no one’s gonna see, so what’s the problem?) until he reaches Changkyun’s ass again. His hands soothe over trembling legs, encouraged by the pleased little huffs leaving his dongsaeng’s lips. Jooheon’s fingers grab at the soft muscle, pulling his cheeks apart until he gets a clear view of Changkyun’s hole.

Changkyun lets out a high pitched keen when Jooheon bites a mark onto his ass, nails digging painfully into the skin. Jooheon eyebrow quirks, a hot rush of blood flowing down to his dick; “so you like a little pain, huh?” Jooheon digs his nails in deeper to prove his point, and Changkyun’s noise is needier, rocking back into Jooheon’s hands. _Fuck_ , if he said that wasn’t hot, Jooheon would be a filthy liar.

Jooheon’s eyes widen suddenly, swearing under his breath. “I don’t have any lube…” Changkyun is quick to stiffen under his touch, so Jooheon kisses the bow of his back soothingly, “We don’t have to-”

“I have…” Changkyun interrupts, curling his fingers against the desktop and bowing his head shyly, “in my bag…”

“Oh?” Jooheon blinks, staring at Changkyun in surprise - well, that was a little unexpected, but Jooheon is quick to find the bottle (obviously used more than once). He He wonders, for a moment, _why_ exactly Changkyun has this hidden in his bag, and the answer has him biting back a whimper.

(Images of Changkyun, hidden away in this studio late at night, three fingers deep, flash through his mind.)

“Do you use this on yourself, Kyunnie?” He asks teasingly, moving back to run his slick fingers down the cleft of Changkyun ass, “do you think about me when you do this?”

Changkyun is silent, turning his flushed face away from Jooheon instead of replying and only confirming his words. The elder man snickers, swirling his fingers over Changkyun’s pucker, “this’ll be way better than your fingers, baby.” He pushes one finger in, a bit surprised at the little resistance, but by the second finger he starts to feel Changkyun tighten around him. Jooheon’s hands are bigger than the maknae’s, he knows, so the stretch must be different, fingers thicker than Changkyun’s thin ones - and if Changkyun’s soft, needy moans are anything to go by, he likes it.

Jooheon scissors his fingers, feeling around Changkyuns walls and thrusting them deeper, until he curls his fingers _just_ the right way and a loud whine rips from Changkyun throat. _Found it_ , he smirks, pressing his fingers harder into the bundle of nerves and feeling Changkyun tighten around him again, legs trembling at the stimulation. He’s rocking back against Jooheon’s fingers by the time he adds a third, his knuckle back between his teeth. Jooheon kind of wants to pull his fingers out and tease Changkyun until he _can’t_  hide those delicious moans, but he’s almost as gone as the brunet.

Jooheon can barely gather his thoughts over the cloud of lust in his mind, wanting nothing more than to bury his cock deep into Changkyun, to fuck him over the table so he’s screaming Jooheon’s name. He can feel his cock leaking in his jeans, straining against the fabric almost painfully.

He pushes in a fourth, bowing over Changkyun’s back and sucking a hickey onto the back of his neck, unable to resist. Changkyun’s breath stutters, legs tensing against Jooheon’s thighs, and the rapper is quick to wrap his free hand around Changkyun’s dick again.

“ _No_ ,” Changkyun cries, muffled by his hand and his orgasm is denied _again_. He bucks uncomfortable against Jooheon’s fingers, striving for his release, but Jooheon doesn’t let up.

“It's okay, baby,” he moans, drawing his slick fingers out and tightening his hand over Changkyun’s dick a little more, “if you’re a good boy, you can come soon, okay?” 

With a pitiful whine, Changkyun nods, desperate. Jooheon can feel him trembling, even as the head of Jooheon’s cock presses against his ass. He holds his breath as he pushes in, groaning at the tight squeeze of Changkyun around him. Changkyun’s ass is hot and wet, clenching around his beautifully as he bottoms out. The brunet below him is stiff, unmoving - Jooheon leans down carefully, supporting himself on his elbow so he could reach Changkyun’s face.

“Shh,” he soothes, one hand tangling in Changkyun hair to bring their faces closer. Plush lips press against Changkyun’s cheek, his forehead, and then (after releasing Changkyun's teeth from around his knuckle) his lips. Jooheon slips his tongue into Changkyun’s mouth, distracting him with the kiss as he starts to roll his hips. All his noises are muffled by Jooheon’s mouth, but he can feel the way Changkyun reacts to his movements. The brunet tenses under him, fingers tightening in the elder’s hold, but soon enough Jooheon is pressing his dick against that bundle of nerves and Changkyun melts against the desk top.

“ _H_ _aah_ ,” he moans breathily, pulling away from Jooheon to bury his face in his arms again. Jooheon grunts, snapping his hips against Changkyun’s ass, moving back up to grab a hold of the younger man’s sharp hips. “Don’t hide yourself, ‘kyunnie,” he reminds, rolling his hips and hearing Changkyun once-again muffled sound of pleasure. “Hyung wants to hear you, baby.”

Jooheon moves quicker, fucking into him roughly as he pulls Changkyun’s hips towards him with every thrust. He can’t hide his own moans whenever the brunet’s slick walls clench around him. It feels so _good_ , better than anyone Jooheon’s ever had - better than anything Jooheon ever _imagined_. Changkyun is so pliant under him, with a pretty flush running from his cheeks and down his chesk, and his ass… Jooheon always though their maknae had a cute butt, unable to resist the urge to give it a pat every once in awhile (much like everyone else), but he’s always wanted _more._

A sharp slap echoes in the room as Jooheon’s hand slaps against Changkyun’s ass, watching the skin redden. Changkyun squeezed around him suddenly, crying out frantically, _“Fuck..._ _Joo-jooheon, yes!_ ”

“Do you like that?” Jooheon asks, his voice husky and breathless, as he spanks Changkyun again, harder this time, at the same time he presses hard against his prostate. “When I do this?”

“G-God _yes_!” Changkyun almost screams from around his knuckle, pulling the appendage away from his mouth soon after, “ _please_ , hyung-- jooheon, _ah,_ please, _fuck me_ \--”

Changkyun’s pleads get cut off by another loud, high-pitched whine when Jooheon slams his hips against him, reaching around to wrap his hand around the younger man’s cock. He pressed Changkyun against the table, forcing him on the tips of his toes so Jooheon could fuck into him roughly, muttering dirty praises into his ear as he does so. Changkyun a mess underneath him, sweet tears balling up in the corner of his eyes again and his mouth falling open with an endless stream of euphoric noises.

“Will you cum for me, Changkyun?” Jooheon moans, “Cum for hyung.”

It only took another stroke of his dick before Changkyun cums underneath the table, letting out a silent scream. His walls clench unbearably tight around Jooheon’s dick, but the elder keeps going. His hips move quicker against Changkyun to chase his own release, even after the brunet starts to whine. “H...Hyung,” he cries, hands floundering against the table, “I d-don’t think-- I can’t…”

“Only for a little longer, baby,” Jooheon groans into his ear, taking his hand away from Changkyun’s oversensitive dick to wrap it around his hand. He rolls his hips one more time, pushing himself as close to Changkyun as he can before he cums with a broken whimper, fingers tightly entwined with the other’s.

 

Jooheon lets himself catch his breath before pulling out, careful of Changkyun’s overstimulated whimpers, watching as cum drips out of Changkyun’s ass and down his leg. The maknae is facing him now, lips swollen and hooded eyes wet with tears, a hot flush covering his cheeks, his shoulders, and his ears. _He looks wrecked_ , Jooheon thinks, proud.

“Are you alright, Changkyunnie?” He asks, running his free fingers through the teary boy’s hair. Changkyun nods, bringing their joined hands closer to his clothed chest and trying to blink away his daze. “Let me clean you up, ok?”

Jooheon moves to pull away, but Changkyun has a death grip on his hand. He looks back, and a pair of brown eyes are blinking up at him. “I… Me too, hyung,” Changkyun says, voice rough from use, making Jooheon tilt his head in confusion. “For a long time, I, um,” Changkyun flicks his gaze away, shy, “I love you, too…”

Jooheon’s dimpled grin shows, and before either of them know it he has Changkyun wrapped in his arms. “You’re too cute,” he mumbles fondly, pressing kisses onto Changkyun’s cheeks and his lips, as if he hadn't just fucked Changkyun, his dongsaeng and band-mate, over a studio desk. Jooheon still can't wipe the grin on his face, even after he has Changkyun all cleaned up and tucked back into his clothes. He looks over the red marks along Changkyun's neck, easily seen above the collar of his sweater - Kihyun was _definitely_ gonna be pissed, Jooheon thinks.

_Worth it._

**Author's Note:**

> this was so bad,,, im sorry. honestly,, the fuq was that ending. also I realised that jooheon magically produced his dick even tho he didn't even touch his pants, woah, magic. this is also unedited, sorrynotsorry
> 
> this is why I don't write smut (even tho my writing is 80% smut, ironically)


End file.
